Ensemble - Together
by Raggedy Dama
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one shots that I've come up with, where Merlin is the Court Sorcerer and Arthur is the Once and Future King. Mostly, MXA bromance.(Chapter 6 is up)
1. Chapter 1

**Description: I don't own Merlin or anything.**

**AN: I settled on a lighthearted start and this is my first Merlin fic, so please be nice.:)**

**Chapter 1: The banter**

"No. Gwen, wait!" Arthur's eyes widened and he started towards his queen. Guinevere sighed but turned around to face his husband, patiently.

"That's not what I meant to say." he explained hurriedly. "You know how I often muddle up the words. Like that time, instead of saying that I was looking for my boots under the divan...I-I said I was looking for the divan under the boots!"

Gwen huffed at his response and muttered something like 'impossible' under her breath. She started making her way out of the Court room and the young king started to panic again.

"No...Guinevere, please..."

"Good night, Arthur." he was cut off short and the door closed softly behind the queen of Camelot.

Arthur stood there dumbly for a few seconds, until the hardly stifled chuckles of his knights made him turn around and frown at them.

"So..." Merlin cleared his throat, walking towards his friend, a smirk playing on his lips.

"...seems like tonight, the divan sleeps on you." he stated and patted Arthur's shoulder in mock sympathy.

The knights that were still sitting around the Round table burst out into a fit of laughter.

Arthur turned his head and shot his court sorcerer a death glare.

"It seems like, _Mer_lin..." he started and Merlin gulped when noticed the mischievous glint in the other's eye, "...the stocks have missed you."

**AN: So? Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: I don't own Merlin or anything.**

**AN: Thank you very much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me.:***

_**Merlin has weakened after his injury and Arthur takes it upon himself to make sure that his friend eats properly.**_

**Chapter 2: Looking after ****you**

Arthur watched in amusement as his best friend picked at his food with a frown on his face. It was kinda funny to watch the supposed most powerful warlock to ever live engaged in a war with food like a sulking ten year old.

He chuckled to himself and stood up, making his way to the table to fetch some water. As he turned he could hear shuffling from behind. Arthur sighed but didn't turn around yet.

"Sit down, Merlin." he called, grabbing the goblets of water. "And eat." he grimaced warningly,turning around.

Merlin moaned but obeyed. He glared at the plate in displeasure.

"I can't, It's just too much!" he explained.

"You haven't touched even the half of it." The young King sighed once again. "Merlin, I shall not explain to you that if you don't eat you won't make any recovery."

Merlin pouted and turned a pleading look at his friend.

"But I can't." he whined.

Arthur shook his head in dismay. The man was skinny enough before his injury, now he was all skin and bones. Clearly, if he didn't get some food into the magician's system, he would soon run out of energy. And Arthur wasn't going to let that happen.

Later that day ,when one of the weekly meetings was over, the king of Camelot started towards the Round Table with a sigh. He picked up the maps and the notes with countings. Usually Merlin was the one who would take care of such things, but after the recent events Arthur had firmly instructed his court sorcerer into resting and dismissed him from the meetings.

He was about to leave when he heard quiet footsteps coming in his direction. He couldn't help but smile at the form of his clumsy friend. The dark haired man gave him a small wavy smile in return.

The blond man frowned as Merlin suddenly stopped in his tracks and his eyebrows kitted in concentration. He watched in horror as Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head and his legs gave up. Arthur was by his side the same instant and caught him before he could hit the ground. He didn't have much time to worry as the magician's eyes soon flickered open.

"Ar-thur?" he whispered, looking around in confusion.

"It's all right..." Arthur assured, snaking a hand around the man's waist to steady him. "I've got you." he said softly.

Merlin let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Arthur was angry...very angry. And he was fighting the impulse to call him an idiot for throwing himself into that state. But instead he positioned the warlock's arm over his neck and said.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Merlin nodded weakly and slowly they started making their way to the court sorcerer's chambers.

Halfway there Arthur turned his head slightly to look at the pale man and asked.

"Now, you'll eat?" though it sounded more like a statement and not a question. He heard his best friend's low moan, but whether it was from the idea of eating or from pain, Arthur could not tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: I don't own Merlin, obviously. **

**AN: A massive thank you to those who reviewed, followed and read this story. It means the world to me. I'm considering putting a story with an injured Merlin. In fact I would gladly use any of your suggestions, when I run out of ideas. So here's the third chapter, sorry if it isn't good enough I was updating in a rush.**

**Chapter 3: Of servants and sorcerers **

"This is really enticing." the young man said in awe, while looking around.

"I know, right." Merlin chuckled lightly. "You should see this place during one of these feasts. It's really marvelous."

"I wish." the servant whispered in response.

Arthur, who was walking behind the two, almost rolled his eyes. Merlin had proved himself to be more stubborn than he expected.

After he had been sworn as the court sorcerer and his official adviser, the young king insisted he kept a servant to assist him through the day. And Merlin just had to be a pain about it. Though he wasn't that surprised...Merlin had been refusing the title for months and in the end Arthur practically had to track him down into accepting his place as the court sorcerer.

But the whole theme with Holden (the servant) was absolutely out of discussion for the young warlock at first. Of course Arthur had his way as always, and eventually Merlin agreed on Holden helping him only during the meetings and that he would have him as long as he was treated as an equal.

So now there they were, walking along the Great Hall and introducing the boy to the preparations of the coming feast.

"Yes," the king decided to join in the conversation. "It's more about the spirit people usually get ready to them, than anything else...all excited and full of cheer. The feasts are really something to look forward to.."

"They are boring..." Merlin cut him off with a roll of his eyes, "But at least there'll be like tones of apples in here."

The young warlock grinned as his statement made Holden laugh and Arthur couldn't help but smile as well. It was at times like this that Arthur felt like a normal person and not a king. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long as a high pitched woman's voice was heard.

"Arthur, Is that you?" Both Arthur and Merlin winced as they both recognized the voice.

"Aunt Flora, uncle Peta...how pleasant to have you here." the blond turned to the guests and pronounced through an all too obvious fake smile. Though the pair didn't seem to notice and happily engaged their nephew in a conversation.

To Holden's puzzled expression, Merlin stepped closer to the boy.

"You see.." he whispered "While most of the noble families come along a few hours before the feasts, relatively close families..." he grimaced in their direction, "prefer to show up a tiny bit earlier.

The young servant just nodded and Merlin was about to tell him that they'd better go away for awhile when he saw a pair of narrowed eyes turn to him expectedly.

"I see you are still here, boy." Aunt Flora snorted at him. He saw Arthur chatting up with his uncle not far away and give him a sympathetic look. Merlin sighed and forced a smile.

"Hello, Lady Flora." he greeted her politely, ignoring the rude remark. "Yes, I am."

"_Yes, I am." _Flora tauted and gave him a side ways glance, "And I see Arthur hasn't taught you any manners yet."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." the warlock bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something, he would regret later. He needed to stay quiet for Arthur's sake. This woman was an insufferable bully and everyone knew it. She all but spoke rudeness to everyone, especially to those who was lower by the rank, and literally everyone in the castle tried avoiding her or just agreed on whatever she said. She seemed to dislike Merlin from the moment she had met him five years ago, now, however, that he no longer was Arthur's manservant, things hadn't changed much.

"You better be, boy. I always tell Artie to make sure the people he keeps around him..." Aunt Flora started lecturing him, holding herself proudly.

Merlin threw a quick glance at Holden and could tell that something was troubling him. The boy just stood there with a confused frown on his face and was looking either at the woman or the sorcerer.

Merlin made sure to nod every once in a while so as to make the impression of listening.

Arthur's jaw and fists clenched instinctively as he could hear how the woman was talking to his best friend. He never liked her. It was a matter of politeness, that he even kept inviting her to the feasts...and he was the one who asked Merlin to try putting up with her. But now Arthur was having a hard time not interfering.

"You, boy..."Aunt Flora suddenly pointed towards Holden, making Merlin narrow his eyes in suspicion, "...bring us some wine."

The young servant obeyed and with one last look at the taller man, made his way to one of the tables. Arthur mentally sighed as the attention of his aunt was now focused on the servant and not on Merlin.

Holden soon returned with a tray which had four goblets of wine on it.

While each of them took a goblet in their hands, Merlin didn't bother even looking at the wine...and Arthur knew better than to comment on it.

Just when they thought that the whole thing had finally smoothed down, Aunt Flora seemed to have come up with another brilliant idea.

"Now..." she gave the court sorcerer a mischievous smirk, "...order the boy away." she said, gesturing at Holden.

The young king didn't have time to open his mouth as he found Merlin speaking.

"No." the warlock stated, not even batting an eye. As Arthur was smiling at him, with pride in his eyes, Holden looked up at him with full of surprise. He couldn't get why the man who was supposed to be giving him orders, was not only standing up for him, but obviously getting himself into trouble.

After Merlin's answer, Flora's grin had only broadened and she made a sip from her wine.

"How blunt," she started towards the sorcerer, "however, what else can be expected from a _servant._" the woman hissed at the dark haired man.

While Merlin tried to seem unaffected by her words, Holden's grip tightened on the tray. He desperately wanted to do something, to speak up for his friend and just as he was about to act on it, an amusing thing happened.

King Arthur, still holding the goblet, made an unexpected sharp turn towards his aunt, knocking over both of their goblets and spilling the contents on the woman.

An ugly cry was heard through the Great Hall and almost all of the servants started in their direction to help.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Flora...i wasn't paying attention. So sorry..." she was shaking her hands in disgust, while Arthur tried to apologize.

Holden couldn't believe what he had just seen. Of course anybody else would have thought it was an accident, but he was standing close enough to realize that the movement was completely intentional.

"Once again, I apologize for my lack of curiosity. I'll have somebody bring you new clothes as soon as possible." the blond assured, when Aunt Flora, who was still fussing over her spoiled dress, let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Right..." he muttered and taking a bewildered looking Merlin by the arm, turned to Holden and whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Once the three of them were out and at the now empty corridor, a look at each other was all that was needed for the king and the warlock to burst out laughing. They spoke a few incoherent words to each other, which Holden didn't understand.

"You know..."Merlin was the first to recover,"...you didn't have to do it." he said quietly.

The king rolled his eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

"I think, I did." Arthur said gently.

After they had shared an understanding smile, Arthur told Holden that he could have the rest of the day to himself.

The young servant stood at the corridor for a while, just watching the king leave, with an arm around Merlin's shoulders. In the end he just smiled. These were men, he would happily serve to till the day he died.

**AN: This turned out longer than I expected, but I had this idea on my mind for a while now, so I had to write it. Thoughts? Suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**AN: Hello and once again sorry for not updating for so long. Hopefully I shall be able to spend more time on this fic from now on. This chapter is more MerlinXGwen friendship than anything else, because I love their interactions in the series and I think in the last season there was just not enough of it. Anyway, back to the chapter. Enjoy.:)**

**Chapter 4: Invisible **

The evening found Merlin in the Council room, sitting quietly while the king was busy talking to the members of the said council. And gently speaking, he was bored out of his mind. A small sigh escaped his lips and he shifted a bit in his seat. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention. Those meetings were meant for the sake of the kingdom and no matter how much the warlock hated them, he knew he had to live it down.

Merlin watched with admiration as Arthur talked enthusiastically, making different gestures with his hands when he was explaining something. And it was at times like this that Merlin was reminded as to why especially he despised those meetings. It's because no matter how hard it was to admit, Merlin found himself pretty much useless during those.

It had been a month since he got that title and on the second gathering already he had no idea what to do with himself. He wasn't even sure as to why he was supposed to be there in the first place. Clearly he had no valuable knowledge of the kingdom's economic systems or its relations with other lands and it seemed that nobody intended on explaining him the matter. Most of the times he only tried not to make a sound or just agreed with whatever somebody was saying.

He always felt rather hesitant about actually participating and talking himself. He preferred not to risk making a fool of himself, thank you very much. It was only logical, really if he just didn't attend to those meetings. He tried to approach Arthur about it, but the later just dismissed the idea as ridiculous and carried on with his duties.

So now, here was Merlin, sitting with the rest of the company and feeling every second of the passing time. After another half an hour of doing nothing, he felt that he might as well explode from the lack of events.

Suddenly he felt a soft breeze on his skin, when one of the servants opened the door. Merlin turned his head and his eyes stopped on a balcony at the other side of the chambers. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to go out there and just get some fresh air.

He glanced at Arthur, then at the council, and after that Merlin slowly turned his head back to the balcony. Perhaps, if he was careful enough, they wouldn't even notice his absence. He had a rather great experience at sneaking out of crowded places, without anyone's noticing, after all. That part of him hadn't entirely left the magician…and he doubted it would ever.

Merlin rose from his seat, ever so slowly and left the room, being as quiet as a church mouse. Once at the open space of the balcony, the warlock took his time breathing, before making his way further to the edge. Merlin watched the sight in front of him with awe. He had almost forgotten how beautiful Camelot looked at night. He chuckled lightly. How everything had changed since the first night he arrived in there, how HE had changed…but the city looked the same as it had always looked like. Peaceful and breathtaking as ever, completely oblivious to all the things, both good and bad, happening in it.

"You are not invisible, you know?" the warlock spun around quickly, upon hearing the female voice and almost tripping over his own feet.

"Gwen…" he let out a breath when he saw the young queen standing at the doorway and smiling sweetly at him. Merlin offered a grin of his own as she moved to stand beside him, but frowned as he seemed to register something.

"Shouldn't you be in the meeting?" he turned a questioning gaze at her, "With Arthur?"

She nodded casually while taking in the scenery that was opened before them.

"What about you?" she asked in return, "You should be there too."

Merlin gulped. Indeed, he had to be there. Arthur would have his head, if he noticed that he wasn't there…note the word 'if'. Yet here he was…hiding from his problems.

"When I first went to one of the council meetings…" Gwen said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts, "…I had no idea what to do with myself either…" she chuckled, "In fact, I think I might have been worse. I couldn't say anything properly. Even wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment."

Merlin looked at the woman with pride and affection In his eyes. He had not thought about how hard it had been for Gwen. Falling for his prat of a friend, going through Uther's 'non civil' methods and then becoming a queen, almost out of the blue. Surely it had brought great changes to his dear friend's life and she had to learn and go through a hell lot of new things.

"It's alright to feel like this, Merlin." She continued softly, putting a hand on his. "I know how it feels. But I need you to know that you'll be doing fine. Arthur wouldn't have asked you to do something, he knew you couldn't do."

Merlin snorted at that. _Asked you_ his arse. The first time, Arthur had literally dragged the warlock with him and had sited him in front of him on purpose so he could 'keep an eye on him' (thus meaning, kicking him with his feet when he thought he wasn't paying enough attention).

"Arthur believes in you, Merlin. I know I do."

Somehow that last sentence from Guinevere reassured Merlin more than anything else. He turned to look at her, a genuine smile on his lips and lightly squeezed her hand.

"Thank you." He murmured and she squeezed just right back.

"We had better go back." She said after a while of gazing at the lights playing in the distance, "or else, Arthur will throw a fit."

"Hasn't he already?" Merlin said with a chuckle. Gwen smiled.

"He only worries about you, Merlin." He opened his mouth to reply as an all too familiar voice rang from behind.

"And where have you two gone to?"

There was King Arthur with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, standing at the entrance. Merlin noticed that he was mostly the one who was under his stern gaze and felt nervousness take over his features all of a sudden. Gwen, sensing his uneasiness, hurried to explain.

"Nowhere…" she said, " Nowhere, we were just heading back ,right Merlin?"

Merlin confirmed with a silent nod while the king just raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. It looked like he wanted to say something, but a knowing look from his queen and the anxious form of his best friend seemed to make him realize something, that Merlin couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Right…" he said eventually and cleared his throat. "It's getting cold in here…we should go in. I'll call the meeting off and we all can get some rest."

While Guinevere looked relieved, Merlin was just confused.

"Wait…" he sputtered indignantly , "…but the council…"

"Nothing, that can't be done tomorrow." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Merlin, it seems your brain functions even slower, when you're lacking sleep."

Gwen just shook her head fondly at the two and started walking ahead. They also followed her out soon, with Merlin punching his arm, and Arthur shoving him right back.

The warlock hadn't even paid mind to the small insult he had earned earlier. He could still read the king as an open book and had long ago found out the true reason behind his actions. And he was actually very grateful for the little break he was now getting. But he promised himself, that he would try and work harder on such a little formality that was a Council Meeting. Less than anything, he would want to disappoint Arthur or let Gwen down.

Because, really…was that something that could stop the Great Emrys, the Court Sorcerer of Camelot?

**AN: Also, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and followed this story. It makes me happy and motivates me for the later chapters. So let me know, what you think.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**AN: A BIG thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 5: Your heart on the line**

"Well _milord_," the larger man mocked with a cruel smile, "wouldn't you wish your little servant were here to save you?"

At Arthur's defensive grimace, the man moved the edge of the sword threateningly close to the young king's throat. The man grinned slyly.

"Oh, wait I forgot..." the bandit tsked in false pity. "The all powerful Emrys has lost his powers..." he barked out a laugh, stepping away slightly.

Arthur gritted his teeth angrily and wondered briefly how he had got himself in this position on the first place. He'd been trying to help Merlin, really...but all he did was get himself captured by this madman. Now his friend was probably still lying there, helplessly and he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. After Merlin's grand magic reveal, things had been happening as if in a fast forwarded motion. He couldn't even recall his reaction when he found out...But now it hardly mattered. All he knew was that his friend needed him. Sorcerer or not.

However, Arthur didn't have much time to himself as the git turned his attention back to him. He picked up the blade and started moving towards the cage once again.

"How very sad...But no worries he'll be joining you soon enough. And for now..." the man said through bared teeth. "I'll have to get rid of your prattish self."

The weapon was moving closer again and Arthur swallowed visibly. What a way to go...

He mentally started bidding his goodbyes, when suddenly a slight movement from behind the man captured his attention. The bandit, looking puzzled, turned also seeming to be intrigued by the sudden shifting.

There in the shadows, a weak outline of a body could be seen. And before his captor could call out, a very familiar voice rang loud and clear through the room.

"Oh, he's a prat, indeed." and with that the person from the shadows banged the man on the head hard with what looked like a quarterstaff.

"Merlin!" Arthur let out a relieved breath and somehow seeing his best friend there made his heart swell with pride and joy.

The bandit hissed in pain and bent a bit from the blow. Merlin didn't miss this opportunity.

"And a royal one." he said and sent another blow to the man's stomach, making him double over in pain.

But Merlin didn't have time to relax. He knew the criminal would recover very soon so he hastily made his way towards the cage, looking for the key.

Arthur seemed to realize this too and also started to look around for the said object. The sign that Merlin was actually fighting, meant that his powers hadn't returned to him yet and it was only for his unlimited loyalty that the skinny man had come to his aid. And if Merlin's slight limping was anything to go by, then, Arthur thought, he was still in pain and comparably weak.

The warlock cursed under his breath as the key was nowhere to be found. Arthur called out a warning(which Merlin thought sounded suspiciously like _'Merlin! Turn around, you idiot!'_) as the massive man was back on his feet and retrieving a mace.

Merlin reacted instantly, taking hold of the sword, which the bandit had dropped and threw himself at the man.

"But he's also my friend." he continued roaring with each blow. "And I'll protect him...with magic or not!"

At the moment a pleasant warmness spread through the young king's chest. And he bit the inside of his cheek till it bled. Arthur remembered that one shameful moment when he actually dared to doubt this man. Merlin...his Merlin. His brother. He shook his head...if he really was going to do it, then he'd do it the proper way. He'll let Merlin know how grateful he was for all he had done for him, he'd apologize and make amends to the young man who had never stopped standing by his side. If anything it was thanks to Merlin...thanks to a sorcerer that their Kingdom was prospering now.

Arthur watched as his friend balanced the sword, struggling to stay upright. It was obvious that his energy was gradually draining out of him.

"Merlin! Watch out!" the king's eyes widened in horror as the mace collided painfully with Merlin's wrist.

The warlock grunted out in surprise and pain, but still managed to hold his weapon. His movements were unfocused now though, while the bandit was attacking him with all his might.

Arthur noticed this and was on the verge of panicking now. His friend was fading right in front of his eyes and he was uselessly trapped in that cage!

The man, sensing his advantage, started cornering Merlin onto the cage, not quite counting that Arthur wasn't entirely as useless as it might seemed. In no time his dark haired servant's back was pressed against the cage and Arthur didn't just sit passively from behind. Kneeling, he reached out and in a few attempts grabbed the staff that Merlin had been using earlier.

Leaping to his feet Arthur quickly striked the villain with all the length of the weapon. The man, clearly not expecting anything to come from the inside of the cage, let out a cry of pain at the impact.

The King was glad that he was able to win some time for his friend, but he didn't have much time to enjoy that little victory.

The bandit had already come back to his senses and was advancing on them threateningly, but now he was armed not only with the mace, but also with the sword that he had discarded from Merlin.

Arthur looked at Merlin, who had found a bit strength in himself to move and stand in front of the king, as if shielding him from harm's way. The king's heart ached at the scene and he yet again memorized with regret, how he had mistreated this person who was so dear to him. To think that he wouldn't have a chance to even try to apologize was agonizing the least...

Just as the two men were about to lose faith in salvation completely, a dull thud was heard and the bandit gasped in a silent cry, before collapsing to the ground. Arthur blinked a few times to recognize the man who was standing proudly, smirking to himself.

"Gwaine..." he sighed in relief.

"Who else?" the knight asked with a snort.

"You came..." Merlin pronounced, still not quite believing his eyes. That snapped the king's attention back to the younger man and he smiled warmly at the bewildered look on his friend's face.

"Well, of course I came." Gwaine frowned, returning with a key and hastily opening the cage door. "Merlin, if you really thought I'd leave you alone like that...I'm afraid I have to agree with princess on this one...You're an idiot."

The warlock chuckled lightly, but soon winced as Arthur, coming out of his 'jail' started inspecting him for any kind of injuries. Seeing that no fatal damage was done to Merlin, he all but pushed the scrawny man ahead and started leading them out of the building.

Once they were a safe distance away from that darned place, they stopped somewhere in the forest. They decided to break a camp for the night and Gwaine, volunteered to go and fetch some sticks for them to make a fire. Whether it was from the tenseness between his two friends or just one of the knight's perks, Arthur didn't know, but he was glad to have this short moment with Merlin.

However, now that they actually had the chance to talk, he didn't really know what to say. He glanced at the man sited next to him, who was effectively keeping a few feet distance from him. Arthur took time observing his friend, properly now. Merlin was even paler, than before he had left him in the castle and the warlock seemed to carefully avoid looking at the king. Arthur wasn't sure from where to start, but he soon made up his mind as his friend looked very close to breaking down. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Merlin...?" he asked unsurely, not wanting to scare the other off. The warlock flinched but didn't respond.

"Merlin, do you trust me?" Arthur asked more softly now. And Merlin's head snapped up to meet the other's eyes. He was taken by surprise at the question and tried to figure out where this conversation was going.

"Do you trust me?" the king repeated and Merlin replied without a second thought.

"With my life."

Arthur nodded shortly, glad at the answer and continued.

"We'll get your magic back." he said firmly, shifting closer to the warlock so he could put his hands on the either side of Merlin's head.

"Do you hear me?" Arthur murmured quietly and Merlin nodded. He hadn't realized he was crying, until the other had gently wiped the tears away with the fingers that were cupping his face.

"I'll do everything that it takes...I promise." he assured his best friend, pressing their foreheads together and repeating.

"I promise."

**AN: Oh well, hope this turned out well...'m so sleepy right now...can't even recheck this...so sorry for any errors.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Tones of thank you to everyone for their good responses. And since some of you wished to see a sequel for the last chapter, I couldn't exactly refuse to it, could I?**

**Disclaimer: Does it really seem like I own anything?**

**Chapter 6: Your heart on the line(Part 2)**

Arthur looked up expectantly as the door to Gaius' chambers opened to reveal a dark bearded man in white robes. The physician just shook his head, not giving in more. The young king sighed deeply.

It was already the third healer that weak and none of them had been able to say or do anything worthy or helpful. As Arthur himself, they had no idea what to do about Merlin's condition. But how could they cure something, when they had no clue what it was in the first place? Merlin was getting weaker, hardly ate or slept and had become rather closed off. However now that he didn't have his magical powers, the listed seemed just like the ordinary symptoms of stress and overworking to the healers. Which resulted in them saying the exact same things, much to the king's irritation.

Arthur expressed his gratitude to the man, nonetheless. He tried to keep a neutral composure as he made his way to the said door. He didn't want Merlin to see him like that: disappointed, insecure, desperate, frustrated…Lost. He didn't want Merlin to lose hope.

Arthur opened the door silently and learned that someone else had already beaten him there. Gwaine was sitting on a chair near by the bed and was attempting to start a conversation with the distracted sorcerer. After all that had happened during the last few weeks, the knight had become awfully possessive of their friend and most of the times directly refused to let Merlin alone( or alone with anyone for that matter).

But what was more surprising and even a bit offensive was that he seemed to be making great affords at protecting Merlin from Arthur. Although Merlin had never had doubts about the king and made it clear that he was very much willing to accept Arthur's help, sir-Gwaine-drunkard didn't fully believe in Arthur. And that was pretty much annoying to say the least.

Merlin was sitting on the bed, his bare back turned towards the door. He had his hands on either side of him and even from the doorway, Arthur could see that he was clutching the sheets in a hard grip, making his knuckles equally white.

As soon as Gwaine noticed the king, he was on his feet at once. He walked to Arthur, still keeping an eye on the warlock.

"How's he?" Arthur asked quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

"Not…good." The knight replied, hesitantly. "He says it's alright, that we shouldn't think much of it, but I can see he's hurting."

The king nodded thoughtfully, glancing at Merlin. He wondered briefly if the whole incident meant that there no longer was a ban against magic…or at least shouldn't be. He'd been so focused on making his friend get better that he had forgotten that there were still people like Merlin out there, who were still being brought to justice. The matter should be considered as soon as possible, but for now Merlin was his number one priority.

"I wish to speak to him." Arthur said in a manner, which clearly said that he wanted some privacy with the warlock. Gwaine raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"I'm not going to kill him, Gwaine." Arthur said with a deep sigh.

"Of course not." The other man assured coolly, puffing out his chest. "_I_ shall be here."

The king groaned, rolling his eyes. As much as he liked the knight, this was just getting ridiculous. Gwaine sensed the king's foul mood and realized that if he didn't leave any time soon, _he _would be the one getting strangled.

"Alright. I'll go…" he said, clearing his throat for a better effect. "But…" he stopped midway. "I'll be right here…all the time."

Arthur nodded a few times, just to get rid of the man and just as the other disappeared from his view, he hastily made his way to the bed. Now he could finally look at his friend properly and his heart ached at the sight. Merlin's pale face was shimmering under a light layer of sweat, his hair was messy and not kept , and there were dark circles under his eyes. But what really got to him were the silent tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"Merlin…?" he called, uncertainly, siting himself beside the man. His concern grew even more, as his friend hadn't yet acknowledged his presence. The warlock let out a shaky breath and Arthur couldn't stand quiet anymore.

"Are you well?" he asked worriedly, putting a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I think I should leave Camelot for a while, at least." Merlin blurted out so suddenly that for a moment Arthur thought he had imagined it. There was a dull 'thump' coming from the other side of the door, which sounded like someone's head had just collided with the door. But Arthur was still under the effect of the statement and too shocked to mind the nosy perks of one Gwaine.

"What? Why?" he asked, probably more harshly than he intended to.

"I…don't really know." The warlock answered, flinching slightly at the tone of the king, "Maybe I'll find something out there…maybe the druids will be able to do something…" he trailed off, not meeting the other's gaze.

"Alright." Arthur said after a while, now keeping his voice gentle. "If you think it necessary, we can go when Gaius finds that your condition hasn't…"

"Arthur…" Merlin cut him off, shaking his head. "I…didn't mean it like that. Like 'us'….I meant I should leave, you know, alone."

The king blinked a few times trying to register what this meant.

"Why do y-" finally when he decided to speak up, he was cut off.

"I don't know!" Merlin said angrily, while shrugging his tunic back on. "I just can't do this anymore! Can't stay here doing nothing. I feel so…useless." Now he was almost sobbing. "And every day it only gets worse. Magic is…was the only thing I had. Could do. If I can't use it anymore…"

"Merlin…Merlin, hold on…" Arthur interrupted the man's babbling, by putting an arm around his shoulders.

"What nonsense is that?" he asked softly. "You are most certainly not useless and never have been, Merlin. God knows I wouldn't have been able to build this kingdom without you…heck I wouldn't even be alive, in the first place."

"That's not true…" Merlin frowned. "You still would've been a great king without me."

"Probably." Arthur agreed with a teasing smile. "But I know I wouldn't be the same man I am today, without you."

The warlock didn't say anything and Arthur sighed.

"Merlin…" he said, seriously. "I promised you to do everything in my powers to return your magic. And that hasn't still changed. That's the least I can do to you…to show you," he struggled for the right words. "…how very thankful I am for everything you've done for me. For always standing by my side. It's my turn to take care of you."

Merlin looked up at him in awe and Arthur almost laughed at the surprised look on the dark haired man's face. But it was a pleasant surprise and Merlin soon smiled in gratitude.

"You really should return to your royal businesses, you know." He said quietly, snapping the king out of his thoughts. "You don't have to be here all the time."

"In fact, I think I do." Arthur said confidently, ruffling the younger man's hair. "You can't last a day without getting into trouble. And although I appreciate the fact that Gwaine has taken it upon himself to keep an eye on you…" he said the last part loudly, so that the mentioned knight could hear them. "I feel more than obliged to be here too."

There was a light snort coming from the doorway and a weak mumbling, something about 'princesses' and 'having no respect for loyal people'. But both Merlin and Arthur wisely decided to ignore the man's presence.

"Besides, "Arthur continued, "Guinevere is handling everything fine. There's no point in me to interfere."

Merlin nodded and a comfortable silence fell upon them.

"Thank you…" the warlock said eventually. "You know…for everything."

Arthur looked at his friend fondly and was about to respond when the door to the physician's chambers burst open.

Leon and a few other knights entered quickly and before Merlin could think about in how unusual manners they did it, Leon spoke.

"Your majesty." The knight began, with a quick bow and Arthur soon left his spot on the bed.

On the background, Merlin could see Percival give Gwaine funny looks, who just looked flushed and uneasy, obviously being caught eavesdropping.

"There is a woman, sire." Leon said. "A sorcerer."

To Arthur's raised eyebrow, the knight shifted uneasily, glancing at Merlin.

"She wishes to see Emrys."

**AN: Ta-Daaa….here's your sequel. Hope you liked it. And I personally have no idea where this is going…Do you? Reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
